


Really?  It was obvious!

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wooing, clueless stiles, obvious Jackson, take care
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson comes back from London he has changed. Not all notice it, therby he is trying so hard.<br/>Ten times Stiles wonders about Jackson.<br/>Once Jackson desperate.</p><p>Als Jackson aus London zurückkommt hat er sich verändert. Nicht alle bemerken es, dabei gibt er sich so viel Mühe.<br/>Zehn mal wundert sich Stiles über Jackson.<br/>Einmal verzweifelt Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Someone cares

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I don't know if my translations are always good (I try my best). If anyone wants to read my stories in English and offers itself as a beta reader - it would be perfect ;)

“Du bleibst hier!”, knurrte der Wolf.  
“Aber ich habe doch ….”  
“Hat sich in der ganzen Zeit gar nichts verändert? Ich habe gehofft das dir Derek in der Zwischenzeit etwas Verstand eingeflößt hat, ihr seit doch seit neustem super Buddys.”  
Der blonde Wolf schnaubte aufgebracht.  
“Was soll das wieder heißen?”  
Entrüstet schaute Stiles sein Gegenüber an.  
“Nichts! Nichts!”  
Hektisch öffnete Jackson die Autotür und stürmte in den Supermarkt.

“Ehrlich ich habe geglaubt London hätte ihm gut getan, aber es ist noch schlimmer geworden.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Es hat sich einiges verändert.”  
Lachend tätschelte Danny vom Rücksitz seine Schulter.  
“Glaub mir es hat sich wirklich viel verändert.”  
“Tja in meinen Augen ist er immer noch das gleiche Arschloch wie vorher. Kannst mir mal sagen was ich ihm getan habe? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld das Scott vergessen hat das ich im Moment den ganzen Kram wegen meinem Hals nicht essen kann. Wieso muss ich überhaupt mit zu einem Rudeltreffen wenn ich krank bin? Ich will wieder in mein Bett da war es wenigstens kuschelig warm und die ganzen tollen Medikamente die ich da hatte.”, seufzte Stiles.  
“Derek hatte schon überlegt ob wir uns alle in deinem Zimmer treffen sollten. Meinst du der Platz hätte ausgereicht?”, Ethan schaute seinen Freund fragend an.  
“Eventuell, aber ich bezweifle das der Sheriff begeistert davon gewesen wäre wenn wir seine ganzen Süßigkeitverstecke gekillt hätten.”, grinste Danny.  
“Was? Wie? Wo?.”  
Entsetzt drehte sich Stiles zu den beiden um.  
“Ganz ruhig, deinem Vater geht es gut und das bisschen Zucker bringt ihn nicht um.”, grinste der Dunkelblonde.  
“Mein Vater versteckt Süßigkeiten und du sagst mir ich soll mich nicht aufregen?”  
“Wir mussten Derek hoch und heilig versprechen das wir dir nichts verraten.”, erklärte Ethan.  
“Seit Derek mit meinem Dad arbeitet ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.”  
Schnaubend drehte sich Stiles wieder zurück und suchte nach der passenden Musik für seine Stimmungslage. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln!

Kurz darauf wurde die Autotür wieder geöffnet, Jackson gab zwei Tüten nach hinten bevor er einstieg.  
“Hier ich hab was für dich.”  
Aus der dritten Tüte die zwischen seinen Beinen stand holte Jackson einen Schal. Einen pink-lila gestreiften Wollschal der mindestens zwei Meter lang war. Er sah wirklich warm und weich aus und Stiles spürte das dieses ekelhafte Kratzen schon allein bei dem Anblick weniger wurde. Ohne sich wehren zu können schlang Jackson den Schal um seinen Hals bevor er wieder in der Tüte kramte.  
“Und ich hab Hustenbonbons mitgebracht. Hier….”  
Die langen Finger hatten das Bonbon schon aus dem Papier befreit und hielten es gegen Stiles Lippen. Zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schob Jackson es in seinen Mund.  
Wieder spürte er die Hand von Danny die ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. Als er in den Rückspiegel sah konnte er sehen wie die beiden breit grinsten.


	2. 2. Someone buys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my boyfriend really like the story, there is another chapter today.

Verzweifelt hämmerte Stilles auf die Tastatur seines Laptops ein.  
“Coooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Das Mädchen das nur wenig jünger wie er war kam langsam die Treppe runter.  
“Ja Stiles?”, fragte sie unschuldig.  
“Warst du an meinem Laptop?”  
“Jap.”  
“Wieso? Hast du nicht einen eigenen?”  
Irritiert schaute er sie an.  
“Naja ich hab mit Lexi geskypt und sie hat mir etwas Saukomisches erzählt und da musste ich so lachen und … und ich hab gerade etwas getrunken und….”  
Entnervt rieb sich Stiles mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.  
“Was hast du über meinem verschüttet?”  
“Vielleicht Coke und Ketschup.”, flüsterte sie und schaute ihn dabei mit großen Augen an.  
Aus der Küche war ein amüsiertes Kichern zu hören.  
“Das ist verdammt nochmal nicht lustig Peter!”, fluchte Stiles.  
“Oh doch ist es.”  
Der ältere Mann lehnte gegen den Küchentresen und trank seinen Kaffee.  
“Es ist deine Nichte und neben Derek bist du der einzig halbwegs normale Erwachsene hier. Bringt ihr endlich bei was die Bedeutung von “mein” und “dein” ist!”  
“Ich bin nicht fünf!”, protestierte Cora lautstark.  
“Manchmal benimmst du dich aber so.”  
Unter nicht verständlichem Gemurre packte Stiles seine Sachen zusammen.  
“Was machst du?”  
Cora war zu ihm an den Tisch gekommen und hatte ihm am Oberarm gepackt.  
“Ich gehe nach Hause. Ohne meinen Laptop kann ich nicht arbeiten und du darfst das deinem Bruder ganz alleine erklären.”  
“Stiiiiihhhhhiiiiiilllleeeeeeessssssss das kannst du mir nicht antun.”  
Wieder schaute sie ihn mit ihrem Welpenblick an. Nein, er wirkte bei ihm nicht, kein bisschen!  
“Diesmal musst du alleine da durch, ich bin doch nicht euer Depp!”, raunzte er.  
“Oh das ist nur Stiles Laptop, da ist es nicht schlimm wenn ich ihn in Coke ersäufe.”  
“Du setzt dich jetzt erstmal auf die Couch, Cora macht dir eine heiße Schokolade und ich kümmere mich um den Rest.”  
Behutsam nahm Peter ihm seine Tasche aus de Hand und schob ihn Richtung Couch.  
“Ich werde nicht noch einmal auf deinem Ungetüm arbeiten, das ist wie Keilschrift in Steine zu meißeln.”  
“Jetzt bin ich wirklich getroffen. Vergiss nicht, wenn ich nicht wäre würde Derek sich nur über Knurren und Augenbrauenmorsen mit dir verständigen.”  
Schnaubend ließ sich Stiles auf die Couch fallen und schaltete den Fernseher an. Irgendwo liefen Wiederholungen von Raumschiff Enterprise und für die nächste Stunde hörte er weder etwas von Cora noch von Peter.  
Erst als die Eingangstür aufging hob er kurz seinen Blick. Jackson, der hatte ihm zu seinem Glück wirklich noch gefehlt.  
Es verging eine weitere halbe Stunde bis Peter zu ihm kam und den Fernseher ausschaltete.  
“Hey!”  
Entrüstet schaute Stiles ihn an.  
“Komm mit und schau ob du damit zufrieden bist.”, grinsend zwinkerte Peter ihm zu.  
Als er seinen Blick hob sah er Jackson an dem großen Esstisch sitzen, vor ihm ein Laptop auf den er angestrengt schaute.  
Unwillig stand Stiles auf und folgte Peter.  
“Setz dich.”  
Jackson war aufgestanden und bot ihm den seinen Stuhl an.  
“Ich hab noch nicht alles installieren können, aber das Wichtigste hab ich von dem Stick den mir Peter gegeben hat rübergezogen.”  
Fragend schaute Stiles den älteren Mann an.  
“Ab und zu mache ich eine Sicherungskopie.”, er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Anscheinend muss nicht nur Cora lernen was “mein” und “dein” ist.”, knurrte Stiles.  
“Sei unbesorgt deine Pornos habe ich nicht angefasst.”, grinste Peter.  
Mit rotem Kopf wendete sich Stiles wieder dem Laptop zu.  
“Er hat einen entspiegelten Bildschirm den du auch abnehmen kannst um ihn als Touchpad zu verwenden.”  
Plötzlich beugte sich Jackson über ihn und berührte den Bildschirm um es ihm zu demonstrieren.  
“Das Gehäuse ist extra stabil und der Verkäufer meinte eine verschüttete Coke würde ihm auch nichts ausmachen.”  
Überrascht schaute Stiles den blonden Wolf an, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter.  
“Die Graphikkarte ist nicht die allerneuste, aber er hat einen sehr laufstarken Prozessor und eine Akkulaufzeit von über zehn Stunden. Ich habe extra gesagt das ich etwas brauche mit dem man auch Draußen arbeiten kann.”  
“Ok.”  
Stiles nickte wortlos.  
“Ich wusste nicht mit welchem Betriebssystem du am liebsten arbeitest, also habe ich das neuste Windows installiert. Wenn du lieber mit Lotus arbeitest oder so kann Danny dir das auch installieren, er kann das besser wie ich.”  
Jackson wendete seinen Blick vom Bildschirm ab und schaute Stiles an.  
“Danke.”  
“Na wir können doch nicht zulassen das unser Nerd ohne sein Lieblings Spielzeug dasteht.”  
Auch wenn seine Worte barsch waren, kurz umspielte ein warmes, weiches Lächeln Jacksons Lippen.


	3. 3. Someone feeds

“Was ist los Stiles?”, wollte Scott wissen als sich sein bester Freund mit einem tiefen Seufzen an den Tisch setzte.  
“Ich habe mein Essen vergessen.”  
“Schon wieder?”, fragend hob Isaac eine Augenbraue.  
“Ich hab heute Nacht bis um drei rechechiert und heute Morgen total verpennt. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr mir etwas einzupacken und ich hab auch mein Geld zu Hause vergessen.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Das ist schon das vierte mal in den letzten zwei Wochen.”, bemerkte Scott.  
“Eben. Wie soll ich zu einem gesunden, starken Mann heranwachsen wenn ich immer mein Essen vergesse? Meinst du es ist eine neue Taktik mit der Derek versucht mir klar zu machen das ich nicht ins Rudel gehöre?”  
Verständnislos schauten ihn seine beiden Freunde an.  
“Na er überhäuft mich mit Recherchen so das ich viel zu spät ins Bett komme, Morgens vergesse ich mein Frühstück und beim Training bin ich dann viel zu schwach. Dann kann er wieder sagen “Stiles um mithalten zu könne musst du mehr Muskelmasse haben, wir können nicht immer schauen das dir nichts passiert”. Und dann verdrehe ich die Augen und er zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen, was soviel heißt wie, ich bin der Alpha und wenn dir nicht passt was ich sage kannst du verschwinden.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Ähm ok.”, verwirrt schüttelte Scott den Kopf.  
“Nein das ist nicht ok. ich gehöre genauso zum Rudel wie alle anderen auch. Nur weil ich ein Mensch bin braucht er mich nicht so behandeln. Ich mein Allison und Lydia behandelt er ja auch nicht so. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es bei denen etwas anderes. Wahrscheinlich weil sie Werwolffreunde haben. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch von einem Werwolf ficken lassen und dann … dann ….”, seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Vor Schreck prustete Scott die Hälfte seines Safts auf sein Tablett.  
“Was?”  
“Ach du weißt schon was ich meine. Seit du Alpha bist und das zwischen dir und Allison wieder normal läuft behandelt er sie wie eine Prinzessin. Und bei Lydia weiß ich nicht ob er mehr Angst vor ihr oder vor Aiden hat.”  
“Wenn du das so siehst gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, Peter! Go tiger!”, lachte Isaac.  
“Eww.”  
Angewidert schüttelte Stiles den Kopf.  
“Also nichts gegen Peter, in den letzten Monaten ist er nicht mehr ganz so psychopathisch. Aber er ist immer noch creepy creepy.”  
“Außerdem ist er viel zu alt und ….”, setzte Scott fort.  
“ Er ist einfach zu alt, er könnte dein Vater sein.”  
Wild gestikulierte Scott mit seinen Händen um seinen Unmut zu verdeutlichen.  
“Dann bleiben nur Jackson, Derek oder ich.”, meinte Isaac.  
“Jackson und Derek? Das ist nicht dein ernst. Damit ich mich noch mehr rumschupsen lasse? ich bin doch kein Masochist!”  
“Tja in dem Fall … Hallo neuer Freund.”, grinste Isaac breit und tätschelte über den Tisch Stiles Hand.  
“Ähm Isaac, also nicht das ich dein Angebot nicht zu schätzen weiß, aber ….”  
Langsam zog Stiles seine Hand zurück.  
“Niemand liebt mich.”, schluchzte Isaac gespielt.  
“Nein, Derek hat keine Angst vor dir und ich müsste dich vor ihm beschützen.”, meinte Stiles.  
“Na alles klar?”  
Aiden und Lydia setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
“Stiles verschmäht meine Liebe.”, grinste Isaac.  
“Hast du wieder mal dein Essen vergessen?”, wollte Lydia seufzend wissen.  
Sein Augenrollen reichte ihr als Antwort und ohne weiter etwas zu sagen tippte sie wild auf ihr Smartphone ein.  
“Du musst was essen Stiles, sonst fängt Derek wieder an rumzuheulen das du zu schwach bist.”, meinte Aiden.  
Gleichzeitig fingen Scott und Isaac an zu lachen. Verständnislos schaute der Wolf die beiden an.  
“Stiles leidet an dem Wahn das Derek ihn extra mit Arbeit zuschüttet damit er sein Essen vergisst.”, erklärte Lydia gelangweilt.  
“Das ist kein Wahn!”, protestierte Stiles.  
“Sicher. So etwas traue ich Peter zu aber nicht Derek.”  
Genüsslich schob sich Lydia eine Pommes in den Mund und grinste Stiles dabei an.  
“Ihr nehmt mich alle nicht ernst! Ich weiß nicht warum ich überhaupt mit euch befreundet bin.”, stöhnte er.  
“Weil wir dich lieben.”, schlug Scott vor.  
“Und weil du immer ein offenes Fenster für uns hast.”, meinte Isaac.  
“Und weil wir immer dein Bestes im Sinn haben.”, setzte Lydia nach.  
“Ich gehe in die Bibliothek da muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mit meinen sogenannten Freunden rumärgern.”  
Stiles nahm seinen Rucksack und wollte aufstehen als eine starke Hand ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl drückte. Überrascht schaute er auf.  
“Jackson!”  
“Hinsetzen und Mund halten.”, knurrte der Wolf.  
Das Tablett wurde unsanft auf dem Tisch abgestellt und Jackson ließ sich schnaubend neben Stiles auf den Stuhl fallen.  
“Irgendwann bringe ich Harrison um.”  
Müde rieb er sich durchs Gesicht und seufzte schwer. Danach stellte er einen Teller vor Stiles der übervoll mit allem möglichem Essen war.  
“Iss!”  
Stiles setzte gerade an um zu protestieren, als der blonde Wolf seinen Zeigefinger über seinen Mund legte.  
“Und bitte verschone mich mit deiner Theorie wie Derek dich aus dem Rudel werfen will, die ist mehr als lächerlich.”  
Die anderen vier konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Also aß Stiles alles schweigend auf was Jackson vor ihn gestellt hatte. Als sein Teller leer war und er das Gefühl hatte wirklich satt zu sein schob ihm Jackson einen Schokoladenpudding vor die Nase.  
“Als Belohnung weil du alles brav und ruhig aufgegessen hast.”, raunte ihm der Wolf zu.


	4. 4. Someone .... ahhhhwwww ... fuck ... is shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is forced to buy a new pair of pants. Lydia, Danny and the rest of the pack give their opinion in this regard. Only Jackson is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am so happy that my little story has so many readers. Even though it is in German.  
> I hope I will soon find the time to translate (then can you admire my bad english * lol).

Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Wirklich? reichte es nicht das er mit auf diese bescheuerte Party ging? Musste er mit Lydia, Danny und Jackson einkaufen gehen?

“Und passt die Hose?”, fragte Lydia durch den Vorhang.  
“Nein.”, brummte er.  
Diese verdammte Hose war mindestens fünf Nummern zu klein. Hatte Lydia sie aus der Kinderabteilung geholt? Hatte dieser Laden überhaupt eine Kinderabteilung?  
“Komm raus und zeig sie mir.”, forderte seine Freundin ihn auf.  
“Nein!”  
Gott bewahre, weder Danny noch Jackson durften ihn so sehen, das wäre mehr als peinlich.  
“Jetzt komm raus, Danny und Jackson schauen nach Oberteilen.”  
Nein, er würde sich nicht der ganzen Welt in diesen Hosen zeigen.  
“Wenn du nicht rauskommst, komme ich zu dir rein.”

Seufzend ergab sich Stiles seinem Schicksal und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Sofort packte Lydia ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn in die Mitte des Ganges gegenüber eines großen Spiegels. Mit kritischer Mine umrundete sie ihn, kurz faste sie ihm an den Hintern, schob sein Shirt nach oben um ihre Hand in seinen Hosenbund zu schieben und dann zog und zerrte sie an der Hose so das Stiles glaubte seine Eier würden zu Mus gequetscht.  
“Willst du mich foltern oder sexuell belästigen?”, schnaufte er.  
“Ich schaue nur ob die Hose gut sitzt.”, erklärte Lydia kopfschüttelnd.  
“DANNY!”, schrie sie durch den halben Laden und gestikulierte dabei so das er zu ihnen kommen sollte.

Noch bevor Stiles sich wieder in seine Kabine flüchten konnte standen die beiden anderen Jungs wieder bei ihnen.  
“Was meinst du?”, wollte Lydia von Danny wissen.  
Und auch Danny machte sich an der Hose zu schaffen.   
Im Stillen überlegte Stiles ob er mittlerweile resistent gegenüber dem ganzen Getatsche geworden war oder ob die Hose einfach jegliche Blutzirkulation in seine Zeugungsorgane unterbrach. Tatsache war das Lydia und Danny, beide auf einer Attraktivitätsskala mindestens eine neun, mehrmals sein bestes Stück berührten und sich nichts, nada, Null Komma Nix tat. Vielleicht war er ja nicht bi- sondern asexuell. Wichsten Menschen die asexuell waren? Gab es die Variante das man nur von seiner eigenen Berührung sexuell erregt wurde? Wie nannte man das dann esexuell (ego sexuell)?  
Das Geräusch von einer Handykamera riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

“Hast du etwa gerade meinen Hintern fotografiert?”, fragte Stiles erschrocken.  
Danny nickte abwesend. Bevor Stiles ihm das Smartphone aus der Hand nehmen konnte ertönten mehrere Piepgeräusche.  
“Ethan meint die Hose sieht gut aus und ich soll die Finger von dir lassen.”, lachte Danny  
“Allison sagt du sollst die Hose kaufen, Scott will nie wieder solche Bilder bekommen, ich streiche ihn gleich aus meiner Shoppingliste, er hat eh genauso wenig Geschmack wie du.”  
Dabei grinste ihn Danny breit an.  
“Von Cora und Aiden Daumen hoch. Peter will wissen ob es die Hose auch noch eine Nummer kleiner gibt.”  
Lydia verdrehte ihre Augen.  
“Derek meint du hast viel zu dünne Beine und Isaac das sein Angebot immer noch steht, muss ich das verstehen?”  
Frustriert schüttelte Stiles den Kopf.  
“Du hast das Bild aber nicht auch noch meinem Dad und Melissa geschickt, oder?”  
“Dein Dad ist der Sheriff, so weit gehe ich sicher nicht.”, entrüstet schaute Danny ihn an.  
“Außerdem wird Derek ihm das Bild sicher zeigen und die beiden werden einen neuen Trainingsplan für dich ausarbeiten.”  
Warum tat sich nicht augenblicklich ein Loch im Boden auf in das er verschwinden konnte? War es zu viel verlangt ganz normale Freunde zu haben? Was hatte er falsch gemacht um so bestraft zu werden?  
“Und was meinst du Jackson?”, wollte Lydia wissen.  
Ja was meinte Jackson? Das war sicher der Zuckerguss dieses ganzen Horrortrips. Erst jetzt bemerkte Stiles wie Jackson ihn die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, abwesend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf als wollte er sich von seinen Gedanken befreien.  
“So schlimm? Ich weiß das ich zu dünn bin, aber deswegen musst du mich nicht so anstarren.”, murrte Stiles und verschwand wieder in der Kabine.  
Leises Gemurmel drang zu ihm durch das er nicht verstand und dann etwas lauter wie sich Lydia und Danny von Jackson verabschiedeten. Was für ein Arsch! Alle fanden die Hose ok, außer Mr. Perfekt. Stiles beschloss die Hose aus Trotz zu kaufen und so oft wie möglich an zuziehen nur um Jackson zu ärgern.

Als Stiles am Abend in sein Zimmer kam lag eine Tüte auf seinem Bett, daran klebte in kleiner Zettel auf dem stand “Etwas passendes zu deiner neuen Hose.”   
Vorsichtig holte Stiles ein T- Shirt, ein Hemd und ein Hoodie aus der Tüte. Das T-Shirt war schwarz und hatte ein silbernes Batmanlogo auf der Brust. Sofort probiert Stiles es an, es schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Körper. Erst versuchte er das Hemd darüber an zuziehen, doch mit dem T-Shirt war es zu eng. Der feine Stoff, Stiles vermutete das es eine Art Seide war, hinterließ eine angenehme Gänsehaut, seine Brustwarzen richteten sich erregt auf und zeichneten sich gut sichtbar ab. Schnell zog er den Hoodie drüber, er war nicht so dünn wie sein alter, er war warm und als Stiles mit seinen Fingern über die Innenseite strich merkte er wie weich er war.   
In den hautengen Bluejeans, dem schwarzen T-Shirt oder dem schwarzen Hemd und dem roten Hoodie sah er sicher nicht wie ein Topmodell aus, aber so konnte er definitiv auf die Party gehen ohne das Lydia ihn zwang sich noch fünfmal um zuziehen.


	5. 5. Someone interrupts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Greenberg is drunk and wants to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Chapter 5 ... I wish I could upload all at once :)

Die Party war laut, voll und es gab viel Alkohol. Nicht das Stiles Party nicht mochte, aber im Sekundentakt von einer wildfremden Person an gerempelt zu werden war definitiv nicht sein Ding.  
Luft, er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Bevor er die Terrassentür erreichen konnte wurde er hart am Oberarm gepackt.  
"Stilinskiiiiii!", brüllte ihm Greenberg ins Ohr.  
Die Partys von Greenberg waren legendär deswegen kamen auch immer alle.   
"Hab ich dir schon den besten Freund von meinem Bruder vorgestellt?"  
Sein Mitschüler war definitiv nicht mehr nüchtern und es war nicht ganz klar ob er den Kerl stützte der neben ihm stand oder umgekehrt.  
"Nein hast du nicht.", grinste Stiles.  
"Stilinski das ist Tom, er ist dreiundzwanzig, studiert Medizin, spielt Hockey, mag diese komischen Filme die du auch immer schaust und .... und .... . Hab ich erwähnt das er der beste Freund von meinem Bruder ist?"  
Greenberg schaute ihn fragend an und Stiles nickte.  
"Tom das ist Stilinski, ähm .... Stiles. Wir sind zusammen im Lacrossteam, aber er sitzt immer nur auf der Bank, der Trainer mag mich einfach lieber.", Greenberg fing an wie ein Mädchen zu kichern.  
"Er hängt mit ziemlich komischen Leuten rum, ich mein Stiles, Derek Hale und diese Zwillinge, wirklich?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf so sehr das man Angst haben musste er holt sich gleich ein Schädeltrauma.  
"Aber er ist auch der beste Freund von unserem Kapitän und irgendwie hat er es geschafft das Lydia, Danny und sogar Jackson mit ihm abhängen, obwohl er ein totaler Nerd ist. Ich mein das echt nicht böse Kumpel, aber ... . Er mag dieses ganze Nerd Zeug und liest ständig in alten Büchern. Und ja er ist noch Jungfrau."  
Bis zu diesem Punkt fand Stiles das Ganze noch einigermaßen amüsant, aber das war wirklich zu viel.  
"Nett dich kennen zu lernen Tom, aber ich muss die anderen suchen, ich bin heute der Fahrer."  
Nur Greenberg ließ ihn nicht los.  
"Nix da die Party hat erst angefangen und Tom sucht jemanden zum tanzen."  
Mit diesen Worten presste ihn Greenberg gegen die breite Brust von Tom.  
"Ähmm ....."  
Nicht das Tom nicht gut aussah groß, dunkle gewellte Haare, stechend blaue Augen und volle, schön geschwungene Lippen. Oder das sich die Brust nicht gut an fühlte breit und scheinbar sehr muskulös. Oder das er nicht gut roch, Gott Tom roch fantastisch. Aber wieso presste Greenberg die beiden zusammen als wären sie sein Lunchbrot?  
Erst als Tom seine Arme lose um Stiles legte und er die Bewegung imitierte ließ Greenberg sie los.  
"Und jetzt habt euch lieb und macht süße Nerdbabys.", plapperte er lachend.  
Für einen Moment blieben sie stocksteif stehen, es war wirklich peinlich.  
"Ähm tut mir echt leid wie Jo sich aufführt.", murmelte Tom in Stiles Ohr.  
"Ich bin einiges von ihm gewohnt.", lachte er gegen die breite Brust.  
Greenberg tat wirklich alles um ein guter Gastgeber zu sein es gab immer mehr als genug zu essen und zu trinken, vor allem Alkohol, es gab auch Gras, Greenberg sorgte dafür das immer gute Musik lief und er versuchte sich auch auf jeder Party als Verkiuppler. Bis jetzt hatte sich Stiles immer verflüchtigen können, doch diesmal war Greenberg schneller. Wenigstens war Tom ganz ansehnlich.  
"Ich hab ihn nur gefragt wer der süße Typ mit den Leberflecken ist und schon hatte ich dich im Arm."  
Tom war auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern das konnte Stiles riechen, doch der warme Atem der sein Ohr streifte verursachte eine angenehme Gänsehaut.  
"Süß?", echote er etwas wortkarg.  
"Sexy?", lachte Tom rau.  
"In den Hosen siehst du verboten gut aus."  
Große Hände wanderten langsam tiefer, legten sich auf Stiles Po.  
"Und das Hemd .... ich hab mich gefragt ob es auf deine nackte Haut gemalt ist."  
Daumen rutschten unter den Bund seiner Hose und zogen Stiles noch enger an den anderen Körper. Es war das erste Mal das er einer anderen Person so nahe kam. Ja er hatte mit Lydia getanzt, aber das war im Gegensatz zu dem Hier und Heute ein Kindergeburtstag gewesen. Für Stiles bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran das er sowohl auf Frauen wie auch auf Männer stand, vielleicht etwas mehr auf Männer. Die ganze Zeit war er von sexy Männern umgeben, selbst Danny war die reinste Versuchung auf zwei Beinen und er daneben? Es fühlte sich gut an das nun jemand ihn sexy fand und das Tom dabei auch nicht schlecht aussah war wie eine Kirsche auf seinem Lieblingseisbecher.  
"Bist du immer so ruhig oder ...?"  
"Ich hab noch nie so mit jemandem getanzt. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, normalerweise werden immer nur meine Freunde angeflirtet. Wenn du so willst bin ich das Mauerblümchen."  
"Du bist definitiv kein Mauerblümchen und es ist eine Schande das noch keiner gesehen hat wie gut du aussieht."  
Tom’s Lippen berührten ganz sanft die Haut an seinem Hals und Stiles drängte sich noch enger an ihn. Verdammt fühlte sich das gut an, sehr, sehr gut sogar. Stiles spürte wie sein Blut durch seinen Körper rauschte und sich immer mehr zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte. Scheinbar schien es nicht nur er zu spüren.  
"Gott Stiles.", söhnte Tom in sein Ohr.  
"Du musst mir glauben sonst mache ich so was nicht ... ich ... ich ... Du machst mich wahnsinnig, ich hab dich gesehen und wollte dich haben. Aber ich will keine schnelle Nummer, ich will dich kennenlernen, ich will mehr."  
Die Stimme verlor sich in der lauten Musik und Stiles schaute überrascht nach oben. Tom’s Lächeln konnte sicher Eisberge schmelzen und bevor Stiles sich wehren konnte war er von diesen blauen Augen gefesselt. Langsam beugte sich Tom zu ihm runter.  
"Darf ich dich küssen?"  
Stiles konnte nur stumm nicken und schloss die Augen.  
Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen wurde er unsanft von Tom weggezogen.  
"WAS?"  
Wütend drehte er sich um. Das sollte sein erster richtiger Kuss werden und solange die Welt nicht unterging durfte ihn keiner davon abhalten.  
"Ich will euch wirklich nicht stören, aber du musst Lyd Heim fahren.", meinte Aiden zerknirscht.  
"Ich muss was?", wollte Stiles ungläubig wissen.  
"Wir haben schon alle etwas getrunken und Lydia geht es nicht gut."  
Unsicher schaute Aiden zur Tür, Stiles folgte seinem Blick. Dort standen Lydia und Jackson und sie schienen sich lautstark zu streiten.  
"Das ist nicht euer ernst! Das ... nur weil die beide meinen sie müssten ihr bescheuertes Drama gerade jetzt fortsetzen!"  
Abrupt löste sich Stiles ganz von Tom und gestikulierte wild vor Aiden’s Gesicht.  
"Wieso muss ich mich wieder zwischen die Fronten, hmmm? Ist das nicht eigentlich deine Aufgabe? Wieso rufst du nicht Derek oder Peter an? Dann könnte Derek zumindest ein Machtwort sprechen schließlich ist er der Al..."  
"Bitte Stiles, Lyd will das du sie Heim fährst.", unterbrach ihn Aiden.  
Seufzend drehte sich Stiles wieder zu Tom.  
"Ich muss meine beste Freundin ..."  
"Sch schon gut."  
Sanft legte Tom seinen Finger auf Stiles Lippen.  
"Es ist wichtig für Freunde da zu sein und vielleicht ist es auch besser so, sonst wäre alles zu schnell gegangen.", er lächelte sanft.  
"Ich bin noch die ganze nächste Woche in der Stadt, rufe mich einfach an."  
Tom drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand und dann küsste er Stiles sanft auf die Wange.  
"By Sexy."  
"By. Ich melde mich bei dir."

Als er mit Aiden an der Tür ankam schenkte er sowohl Lydia wie auch Jackson tödliche Blicke.  
"Ich will von keinem von euch ein Wort hören! Von! Keinem!" , knurrte er böse.  
"Stiles es tut ..."  
"Kein Wort!", unterbrach Stiles seine Freundin barsch.


	6. 6. Someone cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack time.   
> The girls were allowed to choose a movie.  
> Stiles is tired and gets a beer.  
> At the end it's not bad to sit next to Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend has begun and maybe you'll get two chapters today. What do you think?

Das ganze Rudel traf sich bei Derek, Filmabend. Als Stiles kam waren die meisten Plätze schon besetzt. Die Wahl war neben Peter auf der ungemütlichen Designercouch oder neben Jackson auf dem gemütlichen Zweisitzer. Nach der Party bei Greenburg fiel die Entscheidung nicht schwer.  
“Hey Isaac hast du das Popkorn endlich fertig?”, wollte Peter wissen  
“Jap Sir.”  
Lachend kam der Lockenkopf aus der Küche und setzte sich neben den ältesten Hale.  
“Super.”, nuschelte Stiles und schaute sich noch einmal im Raum um  
Vielleicht konnte er Cora dazu bringen sich neben Jackson zu setzen, aber sie lag schon halb auf ihrem Bruder und schien nicht vor zu haben sich nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Die anderen hatten es sich mit Derek, Cora und vielen Kissen auf der ausziehbaren Couch bequem gemacht. Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm wenn so ein Filmabend nicht immer in eine große Kuschelparty ausartete.   
Grundsätzlich hatte Stiles damit kein Problem, die definitiv größten Kuschelmonster waren Aiden, Ethan und Danny. Am liebsten drängte er sich zwischen die beiden Pärchen und genoss ihre Nähe. Selbst mit Peter zu kuscheln war ok, meist ließ er seinen Arm einfach lose um die Schulter des anderen liegen.   
Nur mit Jackson hatte er Probleme, Stiles wusste nicht woran es lag. Seit Jackson aus London zurück gekommen war hatte sich einiges verändert. Anscheinend hatte er mit seinen Adoptiveltern und seiner Vergangenheit eine Art Frieden geschlossen, er fügte sich ohne an zu ecken in das Rudel ein, er kam zu jedem Treffen, er legte viel Wert auf körperlichen Kontakt, er lachte viel mehr und er schien wirklich darauf bedacht zu sein das es jedem immer gut ging. Nur wenn es darum ging mit Stiles zu kuscheln hielt er Abstand und schien völlig verkrampft.

“Jetzt setz dich endlich damit wir anfangen können.”, forderte ihn Danny auf.  
Als Stiles sich neben Jackson setzte bot er ihm wortlos ein Bier an, damit konnte der Abend wirklich erträglicher werden. Irgendjemand dämmte das Licht und der Film begann.  
Die Mädchen hatten irgendeine romantische Komödie ausgesucht, er schenkte dem Film nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit.   
Den ganzen Tag hatte er seinem Dad helfen müssen die Garage aufzuräumen und Stiles spürte das er doch müder war wie er erst angenommen hatte.  
Plötzlich spürte er Finger die zögerlich anfingen seinen Nacken zu kraulen. Mit geschlossenen Augen brummte Stiles tief, ein Zeichen das er sich wohl fühlte.   
Als Derek es das erste Mal hörte hatte er gelacht und Stiles Schmusekater genannt. Und genau das tat Stiles nun auch, kurz streckte er sich bevor er sich enger an Jackson schmiegte. Es war egal das es Jackson war, er gehörte zum Rudel wie jeder andere und es gab ihnen allen ein Gefühl von Verbundenheit, von Sicherheit wenn sie sich so nahe waren. Seine Hand legte sich locker auf Jacksons Knie und zeichnete unsichtbare Muster nach.  
“Das habe ich immer vermisst.”, murmelte Jackson leise.  
Seine Finger zogen Stiles sanft enger an sich so das er seinen Kopf auf der Schulter von Jackson ablegte.

Er musste tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein. Es fühlte sich an als würde er ganz langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehren. Immernoch spürte er Finger die ihn sanft kraulten, doch er saß nicht mehr gegen Jackson gelehnt, zumindest nicht so wie am Anfang. In seinem Rücken spürte Stiles etwas warmes das sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, seine Nase drückte sich gegen etwas weiches das wirklich sehr gut roch und das ihn wieder leise Brummen ließ.  
Von weitem hörte er Derek lachen und er murmelte etwas darüber das der Schmusekater sich wirklich wohl fühlt.  
“Sollen wir ihn wirklich nicht rüber legen?”  
Das musste Peter gewesen sein.  
“Nein dann wacht er auf.”, entgegnete Jackson leise.  
“Aber ist es nicht unbequem?”  
Cora, das musste Cora gewesen sein.  
“Es wird schon gehen.”  
Plötzlich wurden seine Beine sanft angehoben und eine Hand schob sich unter seinen Rücken, dann verlor Stiles den Kontakt zu seiner Wärmequelle und murrte unzufrieden.  
“Gleich Schmusekater, gleich darfst du wieder kuscheln.”, meinte Derek amüsiert.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und er wurde wieder abgelegt und fast augenblicklich spürte er wieder etwas warmes in seinem Rücken. Dann wurde noch eine Decke über ihm ausgebreitet.   
“Schlaf weiter, ich bleibe bei dir.”  
Jacksons Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Ein Hauch der ihn wieder tiefer in seinen Schlaf abdriften ließ.

“Gott die beiden sind so süß.”  
“Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste könnte man glauben er wäre ein Engel.”  
“Nur wenn er schläft.”  
“Ich hoffe nur er sieht es bald.”  
“Ja manchmal läuft er wirklich blind durch sein Leben.”  
“Es ist mittlerweile lächerlich.”  
“Lasst die beiden in Ruhe und geht auch schlafen.”  
“Aber seh sie dir nur mal an.”  
“Und wie sie völlig glückselig grinsen.”  
“Geht jetzt endlich.”


	7. 7. Somone is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom surprised Stiles after school.  
> A first date.  
> An unexpected interruption.

Das Training war gerade vorbei und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Schulparkplatz. Es stand kein Training beim alten Hale Haus an, sein Vater war noch arbeiten und Stiles freute sich ausgiebig zocken zu können. Doch als er an sein Auto kam stand da Tom.  
Sofort stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er spürte wie seine Schritte leichter und etwas schneller wurden.

“Hey.”, grüßte ihn Tom aus einiger Entfernung und Stiles konnte nur noch breiter grinsen.  
“Wir sehen uns Morgen.”, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden.  
“Bis Morgen und stell nichts dummes an.”, lachte Isaac.  
“Ruf mich später an ich will jedes Detail hören.”, Scott stockte kurz.  
“Ok nicht jedes Detail, nicht mehr wie küssen.”  
“Du bist so langweilig Mc Call.”, lachte Danny.

Als Stiles den Dunkelhaarigen endlich erreichte zog dieser ihn an sich und küsste sanft seine Wange.  
“Hey Sexy ich hab dich vermisst.”  
“Es ist doch erst zwei Tage her.”, lachte Stiles leise.  
“Zwei Tage zu viel.”, grinste Tom.  
“Was hälst du davon wenn wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen und uns ein bisschen besser kennenlernen?”  
“Beim Kaffee, waren wir fast nicht schon einen Schritt weiter?”  
“ganz ehrlich Stiles? ich war an dem Abend ziemlich betrunken. Ich bin normalerweise nicht der Typ der sich irgendwelche Typen für schnellen Sex aufreist.”, meinte Tom etwas verlegen.  
“Ok dann ist es ein Kaffee und morgen sehen wir weiter.”

Es war wirklich ein sehr schöner Nachmittag. Anfangs war es etwas seltsam, aber schnell fanden sie ein Thema für das sie sich beide begeistern konnten. Auch wenn Stiles nicht gerne zugab, Greenburg hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Mit jeder Minute die verging gefiel ihm Tom immer mehr.  
Nicht nur das er ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer war, er stellte die richtigen Fragen, er lachte an den richtigen Stellen und Gott bekam er süße Grübchen wenn er lachte, Stiles wollte ihn nur noch lachen sehen.  
Sie redeten über Universitäten, was Stiles studieren wollte und was Tom nach seinem Studium machen wollte. Sie redeten über ihre Familien, das Tom noch zwei Geschwister hatte und Stiles darüber das er sich manchmal welche wünscht. Sie redeten über Filme die sie gesehen und Bücher die sie gelesen hatten. Sie redeten über Sport und Stiles war fasziniert wie sehr sich Tom für Hockey begeistern konnte.  
Ja es war wirklich ein sehr schöner Nachmittag und als Tom mit seinen Fingern sanft über den Handrücken von Stiles strich, spürte wie seine Haut kribbelte.  
Es war anders wie alles das er sich mit Lydia vorgestellt hatte. Es war besser, es war real. Zu gern ließ sich Stiles in das leichte, schwebende Gefühl fallen das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Ein Blick in Tom’s Gesicht ließ ihn hoffen das es ihm genauso ging.

Plötzlich wurde ein Stuhl von ihrem Tisch weggezogen und Jackson setzte sich zu ihnen. In dem Moment kippte die ganze Stimmung. Stiles konnte noch nicht einmal sagen das Jackson unhöflich war. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war überaus freundlich gegenüber Tom. Sie unterhielten sich über Europa, in welche Länder sie besucht hatten, welche Städte ihnen besonders gefallen hatten und jackson achtete darauf das Stiles sich nicht ganz ausgeschlossen fühlte.  
Es war als wäre eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen Tom und Stiles hochgezogen worden und er konnte nichts dagegen tun um sie wieder einzureißen.  
Nach einer Weile ging Tom ins Bad.

“Was soll das?”, zischte Stiles und sah den Wolf böse an.  
“Was soll was? Wir unterhalten uns ein wenig.”  
Jackson zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Wieso bist du hier?”  
“Stiles du kennst ihn kaum und wir müssen sicher gehen das er dir nichts tut.”, erklärte Jackson.  
“Wir?”  
Langsam stieg die Wut in Stiles. Wieso glaubte jeder Stiles wäre nur ein dummer kleiner Mensch der sich nicht wehren konnte. Mussten sie ihm alles kaputt machen? Mussten sie sich in alles einmischen?  
“Naja das Rudel. Wir wollen nicht das du verletzt wirst, nicht nach allem was passiert ist.”  
“Das hat euch vorher auch nicht gestört.”, schnaubte Stiles.  
Er wollte endlich etwas für sich ganz alleine haben. Etwas dass das Rudel nichts anging.  
“Jetzt sind wir aber enger zusammen gewachsen und ich … wir wollen einfach nicht das dir jemand weh tut.”  
“jackson ich finde das wirklich ganz toll, aber ich will das du verschwindest. Tom ist ein netter Typ, jemand der sich nur für mich interessiert und ich will nicht das irgendjemand von euch das kaputt macht. Verstanden?”  
Für einen Moment schaute Jackson ihn einfach nur an und er sah aus wie ein Welpe den man getreten hatte.   
“Ich verstehe Stiles. Noch viel Spaß und viel Glück.”  
Wirklich Stiles war erleichtert als Jackson aufstand und ging.   
Erleichtert, aber es blieb ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals zurück den er mit keinem Kaffee der Welt runterspülen konnte.

Als Tom zurück kam fühlte sich alles falsch an. Das Lachen erreichte nicht mehr Tom’s Augen und er schien auch nicht mehr so frei und unbekümmert zu erzählen. Ziemlich schnell schwiegen sie sich an und jede Minute die verstrich wurde peinlicher.  
“Du bist wirklich ein toller Junge Stiles.”, meinte Tom plötzlich und schaute ihn dabei wehmütig an.  
“Junge?”  
“Ich bin sechs Jahre älter wie du Stiles.”  
“Aber das hat uns vorher doch auch nicht gestört.”, meinte Stiles etwas entrüstet.  
“Nein hat es nicht. Aber ich glaube dir würde jemand in deinem Alter besser tun.”  
“Und wo finde ich den? Ganz sicher nicht hier in Beacon Hills, hier bin ich nur der tollpatschige Nerd den jeder belächelt. Ich bin nur nicht im sozialen Bodensatz weil mein bester Freund zufälligerweise der Kapitän des Lacrossteams ist. Mit mir will niemand ausgehen weil mein Dad der Sheriff ist oder weil sie Angst vor meinen Freunden haben. Also wo soll ich bitte jemand finden der mit mir ausgeht und den all das nicht interessiert?”, wollte er jetzt aufgebracht wissen.  
“ich bin mir sicher du findest ganz schnell jemanden. Du bist intelligent, du bist witzig, du kannst wahnsinnige Geschichten erzählen, du siehst umwerfend gut aus. Ich bin mir sicher ich bin nicht der einzige der das bemerkt hat, vielleicht braucht der oder die Richtige nur noch etwas Zeit. Manchmal fällt es einem schwer den Mut zu finden die Person anzusprechen die dein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Da ist es egal wie selbstbewusst und stark man sonst ist. Wenn es um die Liebe geht sind die Stärksten schwach und hilflos.”, erklärte Tom leise.  
“Warum kannst du nicht diese Person sein?”, wollte Stiles noch einmal wissen.  
“Wenn du auf der Uni bist und immernoch niemanden gefunden hast der deine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat, bin ich der Erste der vor deiner Tür steht.”, schlug Tom vor.  
“Am ersten Tag an der Uni. versprochen?”  
“Versprochen.”, Tom strahlte ihn wieder mit diesem wunderbaren Lächeln an.


	8. 8. Someone saves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's car breaks down.  
> Someone comes to save him.  
> And a realization.

“Komm schon Allison geh an dein Handy.”, murmelte Stiles vor sich hin.  
Es war Vollmond und die Wölfe waren im Wald unterwegs, Lydia und Danny waren gemeinsam im Kino. Stiles hatte den freien Abend genutzt um einen Großeinkauf zu machen, dafür war er in die nächst größere Stadt gefahren. Auf dem Rückweg war sein Baby plötzlich stehen geblieben. Mitten auf der Landstraße, vor einigen Minuten war die Sonne ganz untergegangen. Es war kalt, er hatte nur ein dünnes Shirt an und weit und breit war kein Auto zu sehen.  
Natürlich hatte er versucht seinen Dad zu erreichen, aber der war bei einem Außeneinsatz und Rachel konnte ihn nicht über Funk erreichen.  
Als letzte Möglichkeit blieb ihm nur Allison, doch die reagierte nicht. Stiles beendete den Anruf und sah das sein Akku auch fast leer war. Super! Zumindest hatte er genug zu Essen und Trinken.  
Er setzte sich wieder ins Auto und stellte sich auf eine lange Nacht ein.

Das Klingeln seines Handys weckte ihn.  
“Hmm ja?, murmelte er verschlafen.  
“Hey Stiles du hast mich angerufen.”, meldete sich Allison.  
“Gott sei dank, ich habe niemand anderen erreicht, mein Auto ist stehen geblieben.”  
“Das ist ja nichts Neues.”, lachte Allison.  
“Hey nichts gegen mein Baby.”, protestierte Stiles.  
“Nein dein Baby ist toll. “  
Man konnte immer noch hören wie sie grinste.  
“Wo bist du denn?”  
“Auf der nördlichen Landstraße ca 30 km von Beacon Hills weg.”, erklärte er.  
“Ok. ich kann dich leider nicht holen, mein Auto ist noch in der Werkstatt und Dad ist noch unterwegs. Aber ich schicke jemanden zu dir. Soll ich auch den Notdienst für dich anrufen?”  
“Ja das wäre gut. Ich friere mich hier zu Tode und … Gott ich weiß jetzt schon was Derek dazu sagen wird.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Mach dir keine Gedanken du bist bald wieder in deinem warmen weichen Bett und ich bin mir sicher Derek wird nur etwas grummeln, aber froh seindas dir nichts passiert ist.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ich kümmer mich jetzt um alles, ok?”, fragte sie nach.  
“Ja. Vielen Dank Allison.”, meinte er beruhigt.  
“Ich kann doch den besten Freund meines Freundes in der Wildnis sterben lassen.”, lachte sie nocheinmal leise bevor sie auflegte.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis Stiles in der Ferne Scheinwerfer sah. Er hoffte inständig das es jemand war der zu ihm wollte. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine feine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet und er fühlte sich etwas taub. Was erwartete er auch, es war Ende November und es war mehr als leichtsinnig nur mit einem T-Shirt aus dem Haus zu gehen.  
Als der Wagen nur noch wenige hundert Meter von ihm entfernt war erkannte er Jacksons Porsche. Zum einen war Stiles wirklich erleichtert, aber wie sollte er seinen ganzen Einkauf in dem Auto unterbekommen?  
Bevor Jackson ihn erreichte stieg er aus und rieb über seine nackten Unterarme um sie etwas aufzuwärmen. Der Porsche blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.  
Als Jackson ausstieg fragte Stiles sich ob es an der Kälte lag das er dachte das Jackson von all den Wölfen am besten aussah. Natürlich hatten alle einen perfekten Körper Scott hatte diesen fast unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick, Isaac Locken die so weich aussahen das man seine Finger darin vergraben mochte, bei Ethan war es sein Lächeln und bei Aiden sein abschätzender Blick, Derek hatte faszinierende Augen und Peter … der Mann konnte mit seinen Worten dein Hirn ficken.  
Aber Jackson? Jackson war eine Kombination aus all dem.  
Sein Haar war weich, seine grünen Augen manchmal wirklich hypnotisierend und sein Blick konnte in Sekundenbruchteilen von hart zu weich wechseln das einem die Luft weg blieb, seine Lippen sahen aus als wären sie fürs Küssen gemacht und wenn er lächelte, wenn er lächelte konnte man weiche Knie bekommen.  
Ganz sicher lag es an der Kälte. Was sollte es anderes sein?  
Dabei sah Jackson an diesem Abend besonders gut aus. Die Jeans saßen perfekt das graue Hennley betonte seinen Oberkörper und er hatte diese lächerliche rot-weiße Lettermann Jacke an. Aber es war nicht nur das. Es war Vollmond und man konnte es ihm ansehen. Das wilde, das animalische.  
“Hast du vergessen zu tanken?”, wollte er grinsend wissen.  
Stiles schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte Angst wenn er den Mund öffnete würden seine Zähne unkontrolliert klappern.  
“Gott warum hast du nur ein T-Shirt an? Du musst dich ja zu Tode frieren.”  
Der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme schickte eine weitere Welle von Gänsehaut über Stiles Körper.  
Schnell hatte er seine Jacke ausgezogen und legte sie über Stiles Schultern.  
“Was machst du nur für Sachen?”, murmelte Jackson leise während er mit seinen Händen über Stiles Arme strich.  
“Wo warst du überhaupt?”  
“Einkaufen.”, brachte Stiles unfallfrei über die Lippen.  
Kurz warf Jackson einen Blick in den Jeep.  
“Großeinkauf. Hmm ich weiß nicht ob wir das alles unterbekommen.”, zweifelte er.  
“Nicht schlimm.”, murmelte Stiles.  
Eng schlang er die warme Jacke um seinen zitternden Körper.  
“Du setzt dich jetzt in mein Auto. Ich kümmer mich um alles.”  
Sanft bugsierte Jackson den anderen zum Porsche und drückte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Sein muskulöser Körper lehnte sich über Stiles als er die Heizung hochdrehte.  
“Gleich wird es dir wieder warm sein.”, meinte er leise.  
“Hmm.”, murmelte Stiles.  
Warme Luft stieg seine Beine hoch, er wollte nur für einen Moment die Augen schließen.

“Stiles?”  
Sanft wurde er an der Schulter gerüttelt.  
“Stiles du musst aufwachen.”  
“Hmm, noch fünf Minuten Dad.”, murrte er im Halbschlaf.  
“Stiles, ernsthaft du musst aufwachen.”, meinte die Stimme amüsiert.  
Verschlafen blinzelte Stiles und schaute sich dann verwirrt um. Im schwachen Licht der Innenbeleuchtung sah er das der Rücksitz vollgepackt war mit seinen Einkäufen. Neben der Beifahrertür stand Jackson, die oberen Knöpfe seines Hennleys waren aufgeknöpft, die langen Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen nach oben geschoben und er grinste Stiles mit diesem herablassenden Lächeln an.  
“Ausgeschlafen Prinzessin?”  
“Leck mich.”, knurrte Stiles.  
Für einen Moment sah es aus als würde Jackson rot werden.  
“Der Abschleppwagen ist da. Der Typ meint es wäre irgendetwas am Motor das müsste er sich in der Werkstatt anschauen. Ich brauche die Papiere damit er ihn abschleppen kann.”, erklärte der Blonde.  
“Im Handschuhfach.”, murrte Stiles.  
“Ok. ich regle das alles und dann fahre ich dich Heim.”

Im Scheinwerferlicht der Wagen konnte Stiles sehen wie Jackson sich mit einem Mann unterhielt. Er gab ihm die Papiere die er vorher aus dem Jeep geholt hatte und der Mann schrieb sich einiges auf. Danach holte Jackson sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Jeans und gab dem Mann einige Scheine. Der Mann nickte scheinbar zufrieden und begann den Jeep an sein Auto zu hängen.

Jackson kam zurück und stieg zu Stiles in den Wagen.  
“Dein Auto wird zu Larsons gebracht.”, erklärte er während er sich anschnallte.  
“Das kann ich mir nicht leisten.”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Es war die einzige Werkstatt die um die Uhrzeit noch abschleppt. vielleicht kann dein Dad dir ein bisschen aushelfen.”  
“Jackson nicht alle schwimmen im Geld wie deine Eltern.”, brummte Stiles und überlegte sich dabei wie er das Geld aufbringen könnte.  
“Sie schwimmen nicht im Geld.”  
“Ihr wohnt in einer Villa und du fährst einen Porsche.”, lachte Stiles bitter auf.  
“Muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen das meine Eltern erfolgreich sind? Glaub mir manchmal hab ich mir wirklich gewünscht sie würden weniger arbeiten und hätten dafür mehr Zeit für mich. Es hätte einiges einfacher gemacht.”  
Jacksons Blick war nicht verärgert, eher traurig.  
“Glaub mir ich weiß wie das ist wenn man die meiste Zeit alleine ist. Nur als Sheriff verdient man nicht wirklich viel.”  
“Ist wohl so.”  
Langsam setzte Jackson den Wagen zurück und wendete.  
“Ich bring dich nach Hause, dein Dad hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht. ich hab mit ihm telefoniert und ihm alles erklärt.”  
“Gott.”  
Entsetzt schüttelte Stiles seinen Kopf.  
“Was?”  
“Ich komm mir gerade vor wie ein hilfloses, kleines Mädchen das gerettet werden musste.”, stöhnte er.  
”Sehe es mal so, du bist von dem hübschesten Prinzen gerettet worden Prinzessin.”  
Jackson schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.


	9. 9. Someone finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets drunk.  
> He has caught his dad in flagrante, and is more than a little shocked.  
> Someone gets him out of the bar and offers a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just translating the first five chapters.  
> When I uploaded the story completely, I will upload the translation probably in two parts.  
> So you don't have to wait much longer.  
> ;)

“Noch einen.”, lallte Stiles.  
“Meinst du nicht es reicht?”, wollte der Barmann wissen.  
“Noch einen.”, wiederholte Stiles.  
“du weißt das ich dir eigentlich gar nichts geben darf.”, meinte der Barmann während er das Glas wieder voll machte.  
“Das hat dich beim ersten Glas nicht gestört und jetzt sollte es dich auch nicht stören.”, brummte Stiles.  
“Ein ganz intelligenter.”, lachte der Barmann.  
Wie auch immer.

Es war kein wirklicher Streit gewesen.   
Naja eigentlich doch.   
Oder?  
Er war einfach überrascht von den Tatsachen gewesen.   
Ja genau.   
Überrascht!  
Es war ja nicht so das er seinem Dad sein Glück nicht gönnte. gott wie lange war seine Mutter jetzt tot? Fast acht Jahre, es war nur natürlich das er sich jemand Neues sucht.   
Sein Dad sollte glücklich sein und es war ihm egal wer es war. In ein paar Monaten würde er auf die Universität gehen und dann wäre sein Dad alleine. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, er hatte Angst davor seinen Vater alleine zu lassen. Nicht weil er glaubte er würde ohne ihn nicht überleben können - vielleicht ein wenig. Aber sie waren die Einzigen die von ihrer Familie übrig war und wenn er nun auch ging. Ja, es gab lange Wochenenden und Semesterferien, doch das war nicht das selbe.  
So gesehen war Stiles wirklich froh das sein Dad jemanden gefunden hatte.   
Eigentlich hätte es ihm früher auffallen müssen, seit ein paar Wochen trug er nicht mehr seinen Ehering und er kam öfters spät von der Arbeit. Einmal hatte er Derek gefragt ob es so viel Arbeit im Moment gäbe, doch der hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.  
Anfangs hatte er gehofft das Melissa und sein Dad sich näher kommen würden. Dann wären Scott und er richtige Brüder gewesen, das wäre cool. Doch dann kam Scott’s Dad zurück und seine Eltern fanden wieder zusammen. Für Scott war es keine leichte Zeit, mittlerweile war er aber sehr froh darüber.

Sie wollten gemeinsam Bowling spielen gehen. Einer nach dem anderen hatte abgesagt und Stiles beschloss den Abend lieber mit seinem Dad auf der Couch zu verbringen.  
Als er Heim kam fand er seinen Dad auf der Couch, nur nicht alleine.  
Noch immer schüttelte sich Stiles bei dem Anblick. Peter Hale saß halb auf dem Schoß von seinem Dad und die beiden verschlangen sich gegenseitig.  
Von allen möglichen Personen war es Peter Hale den sich sein Vater ausgesucht hatte!  
Gott bewahre er hatte kein Problem damit das es ein Mann war. das wäre wirklich lächerlich, besonders wenn man berücksichtigte wieviel Schwulenpornos auf Stiles Laptop gespeichert waren.  
Es war auch nicht der Altersunterschied. Wenn sein dad mit Derek angebandelt hätte wäre Stiles nicht so sehr ausgeflippt.  
Es war etwas das Stiles die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte. Etwas das er tief in seinem Herzen nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Peter Hale ähnelte seiner Mutter.  
Verrückt?   
Ja, aber wahr!  
Seine Mutter war keine Psychopathin die Leute umgebracht hat, ganz sicher nicht.  
Sie war eine sehr warmherzige Frau, sie liebte die Kunst, sie liebte Musik, sie liebte Bücher, sie war neugierig auf alles Neue, sie liebte ihre Familie über alles und hätte alles für seinen Dad und ihn getan. Vielleicht sogar gemordet wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Stiles konnte sich genau daran erinnern das seine Mom ihn immer dazu gebracht hatte sein Bestes zu geben. Oft wendete sie Tricks an, manche waren nicht nett. Doch am Ende nahm sie ihn immer in den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu das sie keinen Moment an ihm gezweifelt hatte.  
Und Peter Hale.   
Verfluchter Peter Hale tat das selbe.  
Vielleicht nicht ganz so wie seine Mom, aber er brachte Stiles immer dazu sein Bestes zu geben.  
Es war verrückt!  
Es war Wahnsinn!  
Es war Unmöglich!

Und dennoch konnte er verstehen warum die beiden Männer zueinander fanden.   
Beide hatten durch ein tragisches Schicksal die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren. Beide hätten alles dafür gegeben um diese Liebe zurück zu holen.   
Das verband, es verband mehr als alles andere.  
Stiles war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob sein Dad nicht auch etwas verrückt geworden war. Nicht so wie Peter, offensichtlich.   
Sein Weg war der Alkohol gewesen.  
Jetzt hatten sie sich beide gefangen, sein Dad trank nicht mehr und Peter blühte in dem neuen Rudel regelrecht auf.

Also wieso nicht?  
Wieso konnten sich diese beiden vom Schicksal geschlagenen Männer nicht finden und eine neue Liebe finden?  
Es war der Stoff aus dem die ganz großen Liebesfilme gemacht wurden.  
Also wieso nicht?

Es war einfach der Schock.   
Deswegen war er so ausgerastet.   
Deswegen hatte er seinen Dad und Peter angebrüllt.   
Deswegen war er weggelaufen.   
Deswegen ließ er sich jetzt voll laufen.

Mit einem tiefen Schluck leerte er sein Glas und gab dem Barkmann zu verstehen das er noch einen wollte.  
“Na Probleme?”  
Ein Mann im Alter von seinem Da hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.  
“Kann alles schwimmen.”, murmelte Stile.  
“Das ist immer so.”, lachte der Mann  
“Jap. Morgen ist die Welt wieder rosarot.”  
“Bist du dir sicher?”  
Der Mann hatte seinen Arm um Stiles Schulter gelegt und war viel zu nah an ihn rangerutscht.  
“Vielleicht kann ich dich ein wenig ablenken.”  
Bitter lachte Stiles auf.  
“Glaube ich kaum.”  
“Es wäre ein Versuch wert.”  
Der Atem des Mannes war Alkoholschwer und Stiles musste sich beherrschen nicht auf die Theke zu kotzen.  
“Du könntest dir ein kleines Taschengeld verdienen.”  
“FINGER WEG!”  
Sowohl der Mann wie auch Stiles drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Jackson, man konnte ihm ansehen das ihn irgendjemand aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.   
verstohlen schaute Stiles auf die Uhr, es war mittlerweile vier Uhr und in ein paar Stunden sollte er in der Schule sein.  
“Was willst du denn Jungchen? Wir zwei haben einfach etwas Spaß.”, grinste der Mann böse.  
“Der Spaß ist jetzt vorbei.”  
Unsanft packte Jackson Stiles Arm und zog ihn zu sich.  
“Weißt du eigentlich was für Sorgen sich dein Dad und Peter machen?”, zischte der Blonde aufgebracht.  
“Die liegen sicher im Bett und ficken.”  
Hart pressten sich die Kiefer von Jackson zusammen.  
“Weißt du wie gerne ich dir jetzt eine reinhauen würde?”  
“Mach doch. Glaubst du ich hab vor dir noch Angst?”, lallte Stiles.  
“Nein, aber du bist viel zu betrunken. Außerdem würde mich dein Dad wegsperren.”  
Umständlich kramte Jackson aus seiner Jacke ein paar Geldscheine und warf sie auf die Theke.  
“Reicht das?”, wollte er vom Barmann wissen.  
Der nickte nur.  
“Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.”  
“Ich kann nicht Heim.”, protestierte Stiles.  
“Wir fahren zu mir, da kannst du deinen Rausch ausschlafen und Morgen entschuldigst du dich bei deinem Dad und Peter.”  
“Darf ich in deinem Bett schlafen? Das ist bestimmt sooooo groß.”  
Stiles streckte beide Arme aus und wäre dabei beinahe umgefallen wenn Jackson ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
“Sicher, du darfst in meinem Bett schlafen.”, lachte Jackson leise.


	10. 10. Someone says I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson sings a song.  
> Stiles now understand a lot better.

Das ganze Rudel war zusammen. Ein gemeinsamer Abend um Spaß zu haben. Stiles hatte sich daran gewöhnt das sein Dad immer öfter bei solchen Treffen dabei war. Zusammen mit Peter hatten sie ein langes Gespräch geführt und nun war alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen. Manchmal nannte er Peter Papa oder Paps, zwar knurrte der Wolf dann immer, aber Stiles hatte sein Lächeln gesehen.  
Vor einigen Wochen hatte Derek eine sehr nette, ruhige Werwölfin kennengelernt und datete sie jetzt. Es war überraschend und schön zu sehen wie ausgeglichen der Alpha auf einmal war.  
Auch Isaac hatte eine Freundin, sie reagierte so gar nicht auf seinen süßen Hundeblick. Es war wirklich lustig zum sehen wie er sich manchmal immer tiefer in die Scheiße ritt, mit jedem Wort mit dem er ihr wiedersprach.  
Cora war wieder in New York, sie vermisste ihre Freunde und das Rudel bei dem sie mit Derek gelebt hatte.  
Die einzigen Singles im Rudel waren Jackson und Stiles. Doch das störte Stiles nicht wirklich.  
Dieser Tatsache verdankte er das Jackson und er gute Freunde geworden waren. Immer mehr Zeit verbrachten sie miteinander und ihm fiel auf das er mehr mit Jackson gemeinsam hatte wie er immer glaubte.

So war es ganz normal das Stiles neben Jackson in der Karaokebar saß und zusah wie Scott, Danny und Isaac ein Lied sangen.   
Lachend applaudierten alle als die drei fertig waren.  
"Und wer will jetzt?", fragte Lydia.  
Überraschenderweise stand Jackson auf der sich den ganzen Abends gedrückt hatte.  
Unsicher schaute er zu seinen Freunden als er sich hinter das Mikro stellte.

"Ich habe das Lied zum ersten Mal in England gehört und musste dabei sofort an eine ganz besondere Person denken. In London ist mir vieles klar geworden. Zum Beispiel das man eine Person lieben kann ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Das man dieser Person vielleicht sogar weh tut weil man nicht weiß was die Gefühle bedeuten die man empfindet wenn man sie sieht oder mit ihr spricht. Und wenn einem seine Gefühle dann klar geworden sind stellt man fest das alles nur noch schlimmer ist. Weil ... weil man die Person so schlecht behandelt hat das man nicht darauf hoffen kann das sie die Gefühle erwidert. Aber ich will dieser Person endlich sagen wie ich fühle und ich versuche es mit diesem Lied."

Derek war zu Stiles gerutscht und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
“Du solltest jetzt genau zuhören.”, meinte der Alpha.  
“Hat Jackson so eine besondere Stimme?”, fragend hob Stiles eine Augenbraue.  
“Es geht nicht darum wie gut er singt, sondern was. Und ich wette wenn du genau zuhörst wirst du herausfinden für wen er singt.”  
“Da muss ich nicht zuhören, für Lydia natürlich.”  
Kurz schenkte Stiles seiner besten Freundin einen Seitenblick. Eng hatte sie sich gegen Aiden gekuschelt, sie genoss es sichtlich wie er ihren Hals sanft küsste, doch ihre Ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Jackson. Ein wissendes, fast schon aufmunterndes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
“Ganz sicher nicht Lydia.”, lachte Derek.  
“Dann eben Allison.”  
“Ganz sicher auch nicht Allison.”  
Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Wem sonst sollte Jackson ein Lied widmen? Danny? hatte Jackson ihm in irgendeiner Weiße weh getan?  
Ein Blick zu Danny zeigte ein ähnliches Bild wie bei Lydia.  
“Hör einfach zu Stiles.”  
Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fing die Musik an.

 

When the rain is blowing in your face  
and the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love

 

Stiles hörte die ersten Zeilen des Liedes und war sofort den Tränen nahe. Es war eines der Lieblingslieder seiner Mom und sie hatte es ihm oft vorgesungen. Sie hatte immer gesagt das eines Tages jemand kommen würde der für ihn dieses Lied singen könnte weil er jedes Wort genauso fühlt.  
Unsicher schaute er zu seinem Dad. Peter hatte sich in seinen Arm gekuschelt und wiegte sich leise in der Klaviermusik. Der Blick von seinem Dad lag mit einem Ausdruck auf Stiles den er wirklich nicht deuten konnte. Als Peter merkte das er nicht zu Jackson sah drehte er sich auch zu Stiles. Ein kurzes Zwinkern, ein kurzes Nicken, ein warmes Lächeln und dann wendete er sich wieder seinem neuen Freund zu.  
“Hörst du zu Stiles?”, wollte Derek leise wissen.  
“Ja, es ist das Lied von meiner Mom.”, krächzte er.  
Er kämpfte wirklich mit den Tränen, dieses Lied löste so viele Gefühle in ihm aus.  
“Schau auf die Bühne Stiles, schau zu Jackson.”

 

I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue  
I’d go crawling down the avenue  
No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do  
to make you feel my love

 

Der Blick von Jackson war einzig auf Stiles gerichtet. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel, er schaute Stiles an.   
Während er sang lächelte er.   
Er lächelte und sang als würde er jedes Wort meinen das seinen Mund verließ.  
Das konnte nicht sein.   
Nicht Jackson!  
Nicht dieses Lied!  
Nicht so!  
Nicht … !

Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern, er bekam kaum noch Luft.   
Raus!   
Er musste raus!  
Er musste … !  
Panisch löste er sich von Derek und stolperte Richtung Ausgang.  
Das war alles zu viel.  
Das war einfach zu viel!


	11. 1. Someone thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson thinks about what the last few weeks has happened.  
> What he wants.  
> What he expects.

Verzweifelt tigerte er durch das große Haus. Seine Eltern waren nicht da, sie trafen sich mit Freunden im Golf Club. Seine Mutter hatte ihn sicher zehn mal gefragt ob es in Ordnung war das sie gingen.  
Ja es war in Ordnung, was konnten sie schon tun?  
Er hatte sein Herz offenbart und die Person der er es schenken wollte war weggelaufen.

Alle hatten versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Sie hatten ihm gesagt er solle keine falschen Gedanken bekommen, sich nicht aufregen, das Stiles das alles erst verarbeiten musste.  
Lydia und Danny wollten bei ihm übernachten. Als Ablenkung und um vielleicht eine neue Taktik zu entwickeln.  
Doch was sollte er noch tun?  
Seit er aus London zurück war kümmerte er sich um Stiles. Er machte ihm kleine Geschenke, er fütterte ihn, er hatte ihn in diesen engen Hosen gesehen und war ihn nicht gleich angefallen, er hörte ihm zu, er erzählte Stiles Dinge von sich die niemand wusste, er hatte ihn mehr als einmal gerettet.   
Doch alles was Stiles in ihm sah war ein Freund.  
Natürlich, wie konnte er auch etwas anderes sehen?  
Jahrelang hatte er versucht ihn fertig zu machen, hatte sich über seine Verliebtheit lustig gemacht, war daran Schuld das der Sheriff beinahe seinen Job verloren hätte. Egal was Stiles gesagt hatte, er machte das Gegenteil und brachte damit alle in Gefahr.  
Als er zum ersten Mal in seiner Wolfsform war wusste er es. Die Liebe zu Lydia hatte ihn gerettet. Aber als er danach Stiles sah wusste er es.   
Stiles war sein Partner.   
Stiles war die Person mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte.

Das war der eigentliche Grund wieso er nach London gegangen war. Seit diesem Augenblick konnte sein Wolf an nichts anderes mehr denken.  
An nichts anderes als Stiles zu riechen, zu berühren zu schmecken.  
Er wollte sich Stiles vor die Füße werfen und um Vergebung bitten.  
Er wollte das Stiles ihn in seine Arme nahm und küsste.  
Er wollte das Stiles ihn liebte.  
Ja, verflucht, er wollte das Stiles ihn fickte bis er nichts anderes mehr tun konnte als zu heulen.  
Er wollte Stiles nicht besitzen.  
Er wollte das jeder sah das er zu Stiles gehörte und zu sonst niemandem.

Wahrscheinlich war das alles ein Werwolfding.  
Derek hatte ihm erklärt das diese Gefühle normal waren wenn man den richtigen Partner gefunden hatte.  
Peter hatte ihm erklärt das in Stiles viel mehr schlummerte, mehr als sie jetzt sehen konnten und das selbst er manchmal das Gefühl hatte sich Stiles zu unterwerfen.  
Ethan hatte gesagt das es keine Schande war so zu empfinden, das man wenn man zu diesen Gefühlen stand wahre Stärke bewies.  
Aiden hatte gesagt das man nichts von seiner Persönlichkeit verlieren musste nur weil man liebte.  
Danny nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte nur ein Wort - endlich.  
Lydia kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und meinte das sie so süß zusammen sein würden. Doch dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick und sie sagte in einem erschreckend ernsten Ton, das sie ihm jeden Knochen in seinem Körper brechen würde wenn er Stiles weh tat.  
Scott war geschockt, dann schlug er ihm hart gegen die Schulter und meinte Stiles wäre ein guter Kerl.  
Allison beglückwünschte ihn dazu endlich den richtigen Anker gefunden zu haben.  
Isaac lächelte nur milde. Lange sagte er nichts und dann meinte er leise das es aus jedem Dunkel einen Weg ans Licht geben würde. Er solle nicht vergessen das jeder sein ganz eigenes Dunkel hatte, manche würden es einfach verdammt gut verstecken.  
Cora schmollte einige Tage. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige der ein Auge auf Stiles geworfen hatte.  
Der Sheriff nahm ihn an einem Abend zur Seite. Er redete von Verantwortung und Vertrauen. Davon das Stiles manchmal wirklich anstrengend war, aber im Grunde seines Herzens sei er ein wirklich guter Junge. Das er es nie zulassen würde das jemand seinen Sohn verletzte und das er verdammt nochmal alles tun müsste um Stiles glücklich zu machen.

Er hatte so viel versucht, wirklich.  
Und er hatte sich dabei so sehr beherrschen müssen.  
Dieser eine Abend, wo Stiles sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte als wäre er ein übergroßes Kuscheltier war die reinste Hölle für ihn. Sein Wolf wollte nur eins, seinen Partner endlich, endlich richtig berühren, richtig riechen und schmecken. Seinem Partner seine ganze Liebe und Zuneigung zeigen.  
Doch Jackson konnte nicht.

Jeder Tag war wie ein Lauf über ein schmales Drahtseil, er wusste nie wann er fallen würde.   
Vor allem nicht wie tief.  
Es war manchmal lächerlich wie blind Stiles war.  
Wie er all diese Annäherungsversuche falsch verstand.  
Der Karaokeabend war seine letzte Chance, er wollte es Stiles an diesem Abend sagen, egal wie es ausgehen würde.

Jetzt wusste er wie Stiles reagierte. Er war weggelaufen und ließ sich seit Tagen verleugnen.  
Es war die reinste Hölle für Jackson.  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich wieder zu dem Punkt zurückkehren zu können an dem sie einfach nur Freunde waren?

 

Es klingelte an der Tür, sicher der Pizzabote.  
Nur in ein paar Jogginghosen öffnete Jackson die Tür, vor ihm stand Stiles.

“Nur um das klar zu stellen. Du bist schon seit längerem in mich verliebt und die ganze Scheiße die du abgezogen hast war nur weil du dir deiner Gefühle nicht bewusst warst. Und dann, als du es dir klar war hast du dich nicht getraut irgendetwas zu sagen.”, begann Stiles ohne eine Begrüßung.  
Jackson nickte stumm.  
“Du hast mit jedem geredet außer mit mir weil du Angst hattest ich würde … dich auslachen. Alles was du in den letzten Monaten für mich getan hast war, Werbung. So eine Art Balztanz. Du wolltest mir zeigen was für ein toller Wolf du bist.”  
Wieder nickte Jackson.  
Stiles stieß ihn mit seinen Fingern zurück ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
“Du hast mit Lydia einen Streit angefangen nur damit Tom mich nicht küssen konnte. Du warst eifersüchtig. Aber du hast mich lieber leiden gesehen, als mir zu sagen was du empfindest.”  
Diesmal seufzte Jackson schwer und nickte.  
“Jackson Whittemore du bist das größte Arschloch das ich kenne, am liebsten würde ich dich nie wieder sehen!”, zischte Stiles böse.  
“Das Problem dabei ist. Du bist auch der größte Idiot den es gibt und irgendwie habe ich eine Schwäche für lächerlich gutaussehende Idioten.”  
Fassungslos starrte Jackson ihn an.  
Was?  
“Komm her du dummer Wolf.”  
Sanft legten sich Stiles Hände auf seine Wangen und zogen ihn zu sich.  
“Komm her du dummer Wolf damit ich dich küssen kann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an extra chapter. If you want to read it tell me so.
> 
> Otherwise....  
> Thank you that you've read it, it make me very happy to entertain you a bit.


	12. 12. Someone fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue  
> Have fun ;)

“Ihr wisst schon das ihr einen Fehler begangen habt.”, meinte Cora fast teilnahmslos.  
“Wir hätten besser deinen Mund zukleben sollen?”, lachte einer der Jäger höhnisch.  
“Nein, es ist ganz angenehm wenn Stiles mal ruhig ist.”  
Ihr Grinsen ließ Stiles seine Augen verdrehen.  
“Wir haben euren Emissary und wir haben den zweithöchsten Wolf aus dem Rudel, ich glaube das ist Motivation genug das der Alpha auftaucht.”, meinte der andere Jäger.  
“TzTzTz. Jungs ihr habt wirklich eure Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Erstens, Stiles ist der Zweite in der Rangordnung.”, begann Cora.  
“Noch besser.”  
Der dritte Jäger rieb sich die Hände.  
“Zweitens, mein Bruder ist gerade in New York und wird wegen so einem lächerlichen Zwischenfall sicher nicht zurück kommen.”  
“Lächerlicher Zwischenfall.”, echote der erste Jäger verständnislos.  
“Und drittens, was am wichtigsten ist. Habt ihr schon einmal gesehen wie eine Tiermutter reagiert wenn jemand ihre Kinder, ihre Familie bedroht?”  
Alle drei Jäger nickten.  
“Der Typ den ihr da gerade so nett an einen Stuhl gefesselt habt und mit was weiß ich welchen Drogen außer Gefecht gesetzt habt ist frisch gebackener Vater von drei wirklich ganz süßen Werwolfbabys.”  
“Wir haben keine Angst vor einer Frau die sich wie eine Furie aufführt.”, grinste der dritte Jäger.  
“Hmm.”, brummte Cora gelangweilt.  
“Was?”, wollte der zweite Jäger wissen.  
“Ihr seit einfach solche Amateure, es hätte sicher Spaß gemacht euch länger zu zuschauen.”  
“Wir sind keine verfluchten Amateure und wir haben auch keine Angst vor einer räudigen Wölfin.”, zischte der dritte Jäger bedrohlich.  
“Räudige Wölfin? Weißt du eigentlich was das bedeutet?”  
Cora schien langsam wirklich gelangweilt.  
“Es ist keine räudige Wölfin die hier gleich auftaucht, sondern ein sehr, sehr böser, wirklich angepisster Wolf. Und es wird mir eine Freude sein ihm dabei zu zusehen wie er euch einem nach dem anderen zerfleischt.”, grinste sie gelassen.

Bevor einer der Jäger etwas erwidern konnte flog die Tür aus den Angeln und ein riesiger Wolf stand mitten im Raum.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Momente und alle drei Jäger lagen schwer verletzt auf dem Boden.  
In aller Ruhe befreite sich Cora aus ihren Fesseln und löste dann auch die von Stiles.  
“Hättest du das nicht zehn Minuten früher machen können?”, stöhnte Stiles.  
“Und mir diese Show entgehen lassen? Ehrlich ich liebe es wie Jackson sich vor alles wirft das dir nur im entferntesten ein Haar krümmen könnte.”, lachte sie.  
“Ist alles ok mit dir Babe?”  
Jackson war wieder in seiner menschlichen Form und tastete Stiles besorgt nach Wunden ab.  
“Mir geht es gut Babe. Wirklich.”  
Zur Bestätigung gab Stiles seinem Mann einen innigen Kuss.  
“Außerdem.”  
Cora räusperte sich.  
“Außerdem ist ein nackter Jackson wirklich eine Augenweide.”


End file.
